Wild
by FangaWolfLover
Summary: After a curse had been laid on Peaceville, Grojband was affected and transformed into wolves. Not only had Corey and Laney been stranded in a large forest, they had to get home, save the twins, and figure out how to get back to normal. But Laney keeps worrying that her biggest secrets, having a crush on Corey and Lenny being her brother, might be revealed on their journey home.
1. The Gig

**Hi guys, I'm FangaWolfLover, but you can just call me Fanga. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you guys aren't that critical. So I gave this a lot of thought, really planned out the plotline, got real serious about this and I'm giving it a shot! This is a CoreyxLaney story! And before someone gets confused, this is around the time when the band is their age in the cartoons. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband.**

With a frustrated sigh, I stole another glance up from my magazine towards the clock on the garage's wall. Counting the minutes silently in my head to see if I possibly miscounted, I knew that Corey was way later than usual. It had been about half an hour and there was still no sign of him. Kin and Kon were talking about random subjects on stage, eating potato chips in the wait for the lead guitarist, while I just read one of my magazines. I found it weird that sometimes we were waiting for Corey in his own house, but he some reason preferred to have it that way. Looking back at my magazine, I found my spot and continued to read an article.

It had been about ten minutes later before the garage door was flung open. All three of us instantly looked at the entrance to see the oblivious blue-haired boy standing there with a thick book in his hand. Glancing at the twins I saw that their confused eyes were locked on the book. Turning back to read the title, I squinted in order to read the words, _"Unknown Tales of Peaceville."_

"Guys, look at what I found at the library!" Corey shouted, holding the book in front of him with an eager expression. "It's called the Unknown Tales of Peaceville!"

Kin spoke up after readjusting his circular glasses, as if checking if he read it right. "You went to the library?" he asked in confusion. Hearing the confusion in Kin's voice, I also thought it did seem like an unusual thing for Corey to do. Finding something interesting at the library sounded like something Kin would do instead.

Corey's enthusiasm was dialed down a notch, and his arms fell to his sides. "Well since we haven't been getting any gigs I went to the library, looking for any festival fliers on the boards there," he sadly stated, but his usual energy seemed to spring back to him and he held the book up again. "And then I found this!"

I placed my magazine down on a nearby table and stood up from the couch, slowly walking to Corey. "That's interesting Core, but how's this going to get us more gigs?" I questioned with a raised brow. Lately getting gigs was becoming scarce, and when something did seem to pop up the Newmans, or my brother's band, always filled in the slot, leaving us empty handed for the past few weeks. I didn't see how some mythical book would get us one. I was surprised it wasn't some Rocklympous book either.

At my question Corey's pep didn't tone down in the least, but he instead flipped open the book and started scanning through the pages, and when he finally seemed to get to the right page he held up the open book so we could clearly read. In a bold horror-themed font it said _'The Curse.'_

My question remained unanswered. Before I could mutter a word though Corey interrupted me. "It talks about a curse that was laid on Peaceville nearly a hundred years ago! A man who had practiced witchcraft supposedly put a spell on Peaceville when he was exiled for the witchcraft. The spell is supposed to take place on a one hundred year deadline, which will be this week, and this festival is to prove it was fake!" he explained, some reason not stuttering with what should've been a bunch of long words to him.

"How's that going to get us a gig?" Kon blurted out, then crunched down on another potato chip. I silently agreed with the drummer. It actually was a bit frightening that there was a curse, but I quickly remembered it was some sort of made-up legend like Bigfoot or the Lochness monster. Corey hopped up and down a few times beaming however.

"Peaceville's supposed to have a festival about the one hundred year banishment on this dude to celebrate both this being fake and for getting rid of the guy that caused a lot of trouble in Peaceville! And what kind of festival would it be without…" Corey dropped the book and pretended to shred an imaginary guitar. "Music!" Corey then reached into a shorts pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper, then quickly unraveled it and showed us a flier for they silly sounding festival.

Realization dawned on Kin and Kon's face. Both of them cracked wide yet annoying grins. "We got a gig!" both shouted in excitement.

I again noticed a hole in the plan. I advanced a few steps towards Corey while talking. "That's sweet Core, but we don't have any lyrics, and plus we don't have the gig yet," I groaned. When he didn't speak up I folded my arms and looked in an opposite direction.

Suddenly I heard footsteps start but then stop in front of me, and I could tell that my naïve crush was standing about a foot away. Biting my tongue nervously I shifted my gaze towards him. When I saw his face was only about a couple inches away from mine, I bit my tongue harder to prevent a blush. His blue eyes gazed down on me, shining with hope and glee, and my heart begun to pound against my chest as a lightheaded feeling came to mind.

"I'll come up with something," he explained softly, making my heart start to beat rapider. Our eyes locked and I couldn't stop the smile from reaching my face. My thoughts started to slip away and lose focus, right until he playfully shoved me back about a foot and snapped me back to reality. "Bro!" he added, instantly changing back.

I swore that he was being romantic right there, but I just got my hopes up only to be knocked down again. Every time he got near me my logic seemed to melt away, and I hated it! Even though I loved him I just despised how he made me all loopy and dazed just from being close. With another frustrated sigh I walked back and flopped onto the couch, pounding a fist full of rage into a cushion to let some of my frustration out.

"I'll come up with something!" the guitarist repeated out loud. "Because I have a plan that just might work!" At his words, the twins jumped up from the stage and ran towards him, and forgetting about my disappointment I forced a smile and followed their lead.

**~Wicked Cool Transition!~**

Now walking down the sidewalk, Corey leading the way with me walking next to him, our band was starting to head over to where the festival was supposed to be in about a week. Only about a few blocks away I noticed crates and boxes being unpacked and organized around a clearing. A sign was in front of the field and said 'Banishment Festival Coming-Soon'. A small crowd formed in front of the sign and confused murmurs already were audible. The curse was supposed to be unknown to several as the book had stated, but I still was confused on why there was some sort of huge festival for the thing. It was only supposed to be a myth and nothing more. Maybe in the book it told some things about really powerful magic, somehow convincing the few readers that it was true.

A couple minutes later we arrived at the scene. A couple more minutes later, we managed to push pass the crowd and get to the front. With three pairs of eyes on Corey waiting for him to decide what was next, he immediately trampled off into the field. The twins quickly followed him, but I had to quickly readjust the yellow pin in my hair before following, a bit messed up from squeezing through the crowd.

Kin, Kon, and Corey ran up to a man in a business uniform. While dashing after the trio I barely detected a few familiar voices yelling things like _get-out-of-the-way _and urgent _excuse-me's _behind me. When I glanced over my shoulder, my mouth hung open in disbelief at seeing the Newmans. With Carrie in the lead, the four were almost at the front of the crowd, but there was no way they were stealing that gig from us, not another gig, even if my brother was in the band, and I was happy for his success. Facing ahead of myself again, I picked up the pace till I was right in front of the business guy beside Corey. Seeing the nametag on the guy's shirt pocket indicated that he was the guy.

Corey's plan was bluntly going up and asking the person who ran the festival for a gig, hoping there was a spot available for music. I silently prayed that we would get the gig before directing my full attention to the business man. "You're the guy who's planning whatever for this festival mumbo-jumbo, right?" Corey asked with pleading eyes, getting right to the point. I was surprised that this guy wasn't Mayor Mellow, since he usually hosted those sorts of events.

With questionable stares shifting between the four of us, he answered, "Well Mayor Mellow delegated organization for the festival to me, if that's what you want to hear." Despite how weird he phrased that, somehow I understood.

"Can we please play music here?!" Corey continued, his voice growing more desperate. I mentally face-palmed, knowing that the dude could push us around for needing it so much.

The man continued to have that uneasy expression. Four strange kids running up to him must have made him uncomfortable. Finally he opened his mouth hesitantly and answered, "…yes."

I felt my spirit instantly perk up. It had been weeks but we got a gig, and when the Newmans were so close to making it to the man first. With a smirk I looked over my shoulder to see the Newmans dashing at full speed towards us. They were only a little ways away. "Wait!" Carrie screamed, grabbing both the man's and the band's attention. Seeing who it was, Corey gave a fierce glare towards the band, his fists clenched and muscles tensed.

When our doppelgangers reached us, Kim and Konnie put their hands on their knees while they lightly panted. Carrie and Lenny didn't seem as worn out, but still immensely worried. "Is the spot filled?!" Carrie asked with a begging expression. I watched with a satisfied smirk as the guy in charge explained how we had the gig already.

My smirk however was replaced with a distasteful frown at his next words. "But, I guess if these fellows right here don't show up, then you can play in their place," he compromised. Everyone else was glaring daggers at their opposites for a moment, but I just glanced at Lenny worriedly for a second. A deep frown was etched in his face and his sea green eyes glittered with concern. No one knew we were siblings, and we had to keep it a secret, but we had to keep up an act that we hated each other so the others wouldn't freak out. Lenny faked a scowl and turned back to the business dude, and I did the same.

With a little more talking, and Carrie failing to get her band to play the gig instead, the guy shooed us away back into the crowd and he started to organize the festival once more. Both of our bands squeezed our ways out of the crowd and onto the sidewalk, where we gave death glares to our opposites.

"Looks like you didn't make the cut this time Carrie," Corey smirked as he adjusted his beanie. When I folded my arms, Lenny folded his arms. We tried to glare at each other, but I could only muster up a weak stare in his direction. Kin and Kon were glaring at their opposites, but no one seemed more irritated then Corey and Carrie.

"We'll see, this was just a fluke," she hissed with a fierce look in her eyes. "After this dorky festival, we'll be the ones getting all the gigs, you'll see. Come on girls." And without another word the Newmans turned around and started to walk away.

Rage was written all over Corey. It was easy to tell that he was barely resisting an urge to scream something at them, and honestly I resisting from doing that too, but it was from frustration. Not only did Lenny and I have to keep us being related a secret from the others, but our bands despised each other. I hated that we just couldn't get along. "Come on Lanes," he muttered as he turned around. His eyes then went wide. "A-And Kin and Kon," he added, than shook his head as if getting something off his mind. As he stomped in the opposite direction, I caught up with Corey as we walked side by side, Kin and Kon following behind eagerly.

When we made it to the garage, all of our anger and frustration was gone. All the troubles we had were pushed to the back of our minds with the delight of finally getting a gig. My bass was so close to collecting dust on stage from how little we've been practicing. Right when we got back to the garage, Corey made a mad dash towards the stage and scrambled on top, and grabbed his guitar. With a slick smile he played a few chords while waiting for the twins and me to grab our instruments. When I finally had my bass strap on and my blue instrument was in a loose grip, my doubt started to return to me. We still didn't have lyrics.

"Core-" I started, but he quickly interrupted me.

"Way ahead of you fella!" he grinned, but despite the horrendous nickname I couldn't help but smile. "I'll come up with lyrics, and if I don't I bet you like, a kagillion dollars that Trina wrote in her diary over the last few weeks." He said the last part a little quieter, a stare on Trina's closed door upstairs. His twirled a guitar pick in his hand before getting in position. His voice came back to him. "Kon, count us in!'

Kon tapped the drum sticks in the air with each number. "One, two, three, five, four!" And with that we started our practice.

**~Great Practice Transition!~**

Hours passed with nonstop playing. Only when the moon was transparent and the stars begun to appear was when I was the first to stop. I glanced at the clock on the wall again to see it was nearing nine, causing me to nearly drop my bass. "Guys, I'm nearly passed curfew, I gotta go!" I informed, quickly setting my bass against the wall and jumping off stage. I went to my skateboard by the garage's entrance. If I ran home I wouldn't have made it, but possibly I would've with the board.

"Can't you stay any longer?" I heard Corey plead, a pang of sadness in his voice. I answered him while strapping on a helmet, barely fazed by his begs. If I wasn't so close to being grounded, I would've made a bigger deal about that.

"I'm nearly late!" I shouted, throwing the garage door open, Lenny on my mind and how angry he would be if I was late. A sudden burst of chilling wind blew in, which was surprising. It was only nearing the end of summer so it shouldn't have been that cold yet. Without hearing another word from my band members though, I pushed through the driveway and flew down the sidewalk.

While riding, the frosty wind blew around, nearly deafening, and it blocked off all the other sounds in the area. Front porch lights flickered on as the night settled in. The glacial temperature nipped at my skin, and my fingertips went numb, and constantly I thought about how it wasn't supposed to be that cold yet. Instead of it being the end of summer, it was more like the beginning of winter.

Shivering the rest of the way, I skated up my driveway then threw my skateboard into a bush. Quickly I unstrapped my helmet and chucked it in as well, than desperately hoped I wasn't late while heading up to the front door. My parents were strict, so if I was even a minute late I would be grounded, and there was no way that was happening with a gig coming up. I took a key out from my scarlet pants and scrambled to fit the key in the lock with numb fingers. Finally I twisted the key and shoved the door open, warmth crowding around me.

Taking the key out and shutting the door, I placed the keychain in my pocket again and took a deep breathe. Sighing with relief, I saw I was minutes away from being late. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I called out while taking off my boots. I saw Lenny not that far, his arms crossed with a raised eyebrow, waiting for me to explain why I was out nearly pass curfew. I kept waving him off though, too tired to talk, and I swiftly dashed upstairs into my room while nearly slamming the door behind me.

A wave of exhaustion hit me. My limbs started to get weak quickly while my vision started to blur out. Why was I so tired all of a sudden? All I did was sitting around in the garage, walk a few blocks to the witchcraft festival and back, and practiced for a couple hours. That was barely anything compared to things I did earlier in the summer, not to mention I wasn't as tired when I did those things. Weakly I trudged over to my bed, not attempting to change clothes, take off my makeup, apologize or talk to Lenny about earlier at the festival, or anything. I flopped down onto my pink bed, surrounded by pink walls, posters, and things like that, and let the drowsiness control me. Without another thought I dozed off within seconds.

**And that's my first chapter of my first Grojband fanfic! I tried my best to make it great for a first chapter, and as any author would, I hope you readers will reply with awesome feedback! All authors love to have a review, and I would like to see how good or bad I am for my first time. For the next chapter, I'm not sure when I'll get it up; it'll probably be soon though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a bodacious day everyone!**


	2. Freaky Events

**Back everyone; it's your pal Fanga here with the second chapter of Wild! Now here's where things start to get… freaky, hence the chapter name today! Well thanks in advance for who decided to follow, favorite, or review! I treasure each one of those! Also, the POV's will switch between Laney and Corey, mostly Laney, and maybe a few other characters. **

**Big shout-out to LaneyRockGoddess for helping me with this chapter! There are some mistakes I wouldn't have found without her! YA ROCK! So anyways, here's the next chapter! Laney, disclaimer please?**

** Laney: If Fanga owned Grojband, do you think she'd be writing a fanfic for one?**

** Me: Thanks Laney! ONTO THE STORY!**

The feeling of blankets cocooned me as I stirred awake from my slumber, sun glaring at my eyes. Slowly becoming agitated, I flipped over on my side, snuggling around in the thick blanket feelings for more warmth. Sun hated me in the summer, always acting like a natural alarm clock because the days started earlier during the blistering season. I must've forgotten to close my blinds last night. Sunlight continued to mock me. I groaned and, realizing I had no chance of seeing the giant silver screen that projected dreams at the time being, I slowly stood up. When up, I noticed something was different.

I wasn't in my room, not surrounded by neither fluffy pink items nor the numerous amount of stuffed unicorns that weighed heavy on my bed. Instead, I was in Corey's garage, complied with the stage where our instruments were resting, the dusty green couch, and other things that normally were in my prime hangout. There was no way I could shake away my confusion from the sight. How did I end up there? For a fact I knew I had collapsed on my bed back at my house, totally and utterly exhausted, and now I was waking up on the cold cement floor. The strangest thing was I wasn't covered with blankets, yet I had that warm and comforting feeling on me still.

My gaze trailed around the area, causing my panic to build faster. My vision was distorted, colors I had normally seen blinded by black-and-white, only a few others like green and blue remaining. Hearing was stranger, involving the suspicious and crazy fact that I could hear an alarm clock buzzing off in another room like it was happening next to my ear. _Am I going crazy?! _I thought madly, my tail trembling with fear.

…what.

That last part didn't sound very 'humane', but my thoughts registered it with complete certainly. My _tail _was trembling with fear. Since when in Rocklympus' name did I have a tail? My body was shaking with terror so much that I could be levitating, and slowly, my dulled eyesight trailed down to the floor. A gasp was choked out of me, seeing a set of forepaws covered with gray-red fur where my hands were supposed to be, and dull crooked claws poking out. My twisted eyes shot wide open, trying to take in all the sudden information, only to feel something flatten against my head. I shakily glared up as much as my new eyes would allow me to see a pair of furry, triangular ears. That fluffy tail of mine instinctively tucked between my hind legs.

I wanted to scream. Or cry. I wanted to do something involving immense fear and panic, thinking that I was going crazy, or that it was the worst nightmare I ever had. Shock was surging through me like a tsunami, making me stunned on the spot. I blinked hastily several more times and glanced down at my fur-covered paws, seeing that all of it was real. Or a very lucid nightmare. Either way, I hoped that in a few seconds I would be in a sit-up position under my sheets, griping my blankets with sweaty palms, and realized it all was just a dream. Without thinking I reached a paw up and stepped clumsily on my other one, and instead of my hopeful outcome of waking up, a high-pitched yip was forced out of me. The pain was real. It wasn't a dream. I knew who did this. _What did Kin do?!_ If I got my hands- uh, paws… on Kin, I would try my best that my new appendages would allow and strangle him.

Slowly I flexed my small toes, eyes glued to my shaggy red-gray fur, fear grazing me at an unbelievable pace. It was too freaky, it was too supernatural, and it was all _real! _The reason I was like that was most likely Kin, because if it wasn't him, what other explanation was there? It had to be that mad scientist. But, according to everything he had done in the past, he always told us about his experiments on us before he actually used them, or at least Kon would tell us because he hated to keep secrets. So, no matter how much I wanted to believe it, Kin was possibly not the reason why I was a coyote, or a wolf, or some species of canine.

After I examined myself slightly, I confirmed my shocked and panicked thoughts by identifying I was a wolf. I could've been a coyote with the red in my fur, but a coyote couldn't be as tall as my new body was. My quickly-inclining fear caused me to attempt and hold on tight to the ground, even though the stone-hard floor made it impossible to grip anything. My black dull claws scratched against the flat surface, causing another whimper to escape my throat at the motion. I began craving for answers, why I was some sort of wolf creature, when a thought snapped back to me from yesterday.

Before I could discuss my sudden idea in thoughts, something in my head interrupted them. It was a second voice, speaking softly in the back of my mind. _Survive. _It whispered gently, yet it was demanding at the same time. _Survive. Hide. Survive. Hide. Now! _The fear that corrupted me made me feel like I could explode. I bit my tongue to help control my large amount of terror, only to whimper shortly as my newfound canine fangs nearly pierced a hole in my tongue. While I fearfully tried to figure out what the voice was, it continued to disrupt my thoughts, repeating the words over and over like a broken record. My fear increased if that was even possible, and I felt my heart pound hard against my chest, as if ready to break out of my ribcage.

After I freaked out by hyperventilating and saying _'this isn't happening' _to myself a couple times, I managed to calm myself down. If I continued to panic, I wouldn't ever get back to normal. I shook off my fear and took in every piece of knowledge I held about wolves and other mammals, needing to decipher what the light yet incredibly frightening voice was. The voice gradually grew louder, ordering me to hide, but I luckily got my thoughts together enough to get an idea. It was possible that the voice was my wolf instincts. Instincts were like the best sixth sense that anyone could have, because it unfailingly provided tips and orders to evade danger. When I actually listened to the word 'hide', I realized there was pending danger, possibly about to come out of nowhere any second.

That was the best option, so I obeyed the demanding voice. I located a cramped spot beneath a staircase, filled with large dust bunnies and cobwebs, and it'd be easy to hind beneath it. That spot was the closest hiding spot. I moved a paw forward, putting pressure down and preparing to move the next one, only to feel the limb shake a lot and nearly collapse from my weight. Fortunately I managed to keep the forearm stable enough to move the other one forward, and quickly scatter my hind legs after me. It felt natural to be on four paws, but it didn't mean I knew how to walk on them. It was like all the nutrients were drained from my muscles, making them weak and limp.

I managed to drag myself to the small space and crawled under the stairs, curling up into a tight ball quickly, shoving myself as far back as I could. My fluffy red-gray tail had flicked up and covered my muzzle, and it was frizzed up with terror. Breathing became shallower, yet more rapid. My delicate wolf ears picked up the sound up a thundering voice, rocketing from upstairs, followed by a loud slam. I recognized the voice, despite how strange it sounded to my new ears.

"Mom!" Trina screamed, anger and frustration entwined in her tone. "I'm out, of, MASCARA!"

A second voice, gentler than the she-devil's own, spoke up. "Did you check by the sink?" she softly spoke.

"No, of course not, I checked in Narnia! Of COURSE I checked by the sink!" The first bit of sarcasm was obvious, almost painfully even. A faint sigh from her mom.

"Under the sink?" she hesitantly suggested, causing a stomp to pound from the top step.

"IS THERE ANY MORE MASCARA?!" she hollered in rage. It was hard to believe she could speak that way to her own mother.

"Why do you need it anyway? You never wear-"

"NICK MALLORY IS COMING OVER, AND I NEED TO LOOK HOT SO HE'LL ASK ME OUT!"

Before I could hear any more of that disturbing and partly complex conversation, I threw my paws up so they cupped around my ears, my hearing being blocked off with a sound relatable to what you heard underwater. The only thing I heard besides the continuous buzz was angered shouting reduced to inaudible murmurs, and I impatiently waited for Trina to storm away. Several times I heard the pounding of Trina stomping on the top step in frustration. Clearly she wasn't getting mascara, and was stuck between what she would call a mid-life crises. Finally, another slam echoed twistedly to my ears, signaling that Trina trudged back into her room and threw the door shut. I waited, for more distorted conversation, but when I heard nothing but that buzz, I removed my paws to return to normal hearing.

I tried to regain my thoughts, wanting to drop that stupid conversation from my mind. I recalled that idea I had before the instincts had disturbed me, the idea on why I was probably a wolf. After canceling the idea that Kin was the cause, I remembered what everything yesterday seemed to revolve around.

_Glancing at the twins I saw that their confused eyes were locked on the book. Turning back to read the title, I squinted in order to read the words, "Unknown Tales of Peaceville."  
When the lead singer finally seemed to get to the right page he held up the open book so we could clearly read. In a bold horror-themed font it said, 'The Curse.'_

It was worth a shot, no matter how much my brain couldn't comprehend around the idea. _But it's just a stupid myth! _My thoughts argued. _You're better than this Laney, sinking down to superstitious fables for an answer._

_No! It has to be true! _Another part of me countered. _And even if it isn't, it's worth the time to at least check. What if it really is the truth? _It was like I had a devil and angel version of myself on each shoulder, and they were yelling at me to pick a side.

_Well if it is, how are you supposed to confirm your thoughts? I probably can't read now that I'm a wolf, so how can I ask Corey? Like he'd understand what happened, and a wolf and human talking? Yeah right! The only way we could talk is if Corey's a wolf too!_

In the midst of my thought-battle, I discovered another one of my special wolf abilities. I pushed those negative thoughts in the back of my mind and stared at something, hovering delicately in the air. There were blotches of pink and white mist in a sort of unidentifiable trail, ones that dotted my dimmed vision, as if it was a destroyed trail that led deeper in the garage. One of the pink-and-white patches of mist was nearby, and after I recovered from my paralyzed state, I took a few clumsy paw steps forward to the new discovery. I moved my muzzle reluctantly into the patch of mist, taking a small whiff of the fragrance, and I deciphered a sweet creamy scent.

My canine brain clicked, telling me what the scent belonged to almost instantly. _Whip cream, _my mind said. I sniffed the mist again, realizing that it did smell like that sweet pie topping. The next question I had was how whip cream got in the garage, but I didn't dwell on that. There were other questions I really needed answers for.

Taking a closer look around the garage, I saw other scents, either in thick and thin trails or faint dots. Around the couch was a murky green hue of mist, and human scents were threaded in everywhere. The normal scents, like the gray mist that symbolized the garage's smell –which I didn't realize the garage had- blended in so much that it faded. Other scent trails, ones that didn't belong, popped out every time I inhaled. Testing the amazing scent ability, I took in a big whiff of air. Different scents of a variety of colors shot out of the blue, basically suffocating me with how many colors and smells there were. It was like a rainbow barfed all over. As soon as it arrived, most of the colors vanished, leaving the scent of nearby whip cream and a gray-blue scent trail.

It was cool. A color that I couldn't see I could 'smell' in a scent trail, like some of the sight that was blinded from me was transferred to scent trails as mist. A canine's nose was superior to other animals, able to trace things that had been gone for days. It was a spectacular yet insane thing to experience.

Despite my current situation of being trapped in a wolf's body, I was intrigued on what else I could sniff up. If I could get back to normal, emphasis on _if _and _could, _than I'd probably write a novel based on my experiences, except I'd probably lie and say it was fictional. If I said something like 'Autobiography of a Wolf,' I'd probably be labeled as insane.

Maybe checking for clues around the garage would help me find that book about the curse, and I would possibly have the ability to read still. Being a wolf wasn't taking away things I could do as a human, except for things like walking on two legs. Mentally though, besides my instincts, I was fine.

I wobbled over to the gray-blue scent trail I saw, lining the air in patches and was on the verge of dispersing. Quickly I moved my nose close and breathed in, the patches starting to spread into a thin line. The smell of the mist was shockingly sweet, sweeter than the whip cream, amazingly refreshing. I took another deep breath of the enjoyable smell as the trail thickened, forming into a path towards something deeper in the garage. My wolf brain clicked, telling me what it belonged to. _Wolf._

_ There's… another wolf? _After I took a few deep breaths, reassuring myself that everything was fine, I shakily padded along the scent trail. After following it, my eyes focused intensely on the wolf that was the cause of the heavenly scent. As my mind had told me, it was a wolf, one that had a dark gray pelt with tinges of blue in it. It was fairly bigger than me, and judging by its size and pelt it was more wolf-like that I was. Some reason it was unconscious near a corner of the garage though.

Blue in the fur? It was almost as rare as red like in my wolf fur. No, scratch that. Blue in a wolf's fur wasn't even possible. It was basically a huge phenomenon. Since was a stranger wolf, I expected my instincts to pick up, to tell me that he was dangerous, but they didn't. My instincts didn't say that he was dangerous. Instead, it said something else despite 'survive' and 'hide'. _Friend._

_ Friend? _I thought, bemused. _Since when had I've been friends with a wolf? _Forget being with a wolf, but it looked like a made-up creature straight out of a book with the blue in his fur. Why would my instincts call some sort of mythical creature that I had never met a friend? Well, I've seen stranger things. From encountering sewer monsters, to a near zombie apocalypse, than there was also time-traveling, elevators being summoned from nowhere, talking plants, and a giant meteor that made everything crazy for a day, there were some very unreal things. Why should I doubt things?

_Wait a second. Blue in the fur, a friend? Could it be Corey?_ Telling from my fur coat, the red-and-gray in it, the red came from my natural hair color. So, if Corey's hair was blue, could he have been transformed into a wolf with matching fur?

Crazier things happened.

When I reached him, I reluctantly started to shove him and muttered 'Core' over and over, hoping it'd wake him up. About a minute later of no progress, he stirred. I took a few clumsy paw steps back as his eyes slowly opened, and he stared wearily up at me from his position.

His eyes were a dark, familiar shade of blue. Despite all the strangeness and confusion, I knew that was him. "Core, wake up, it's important!"

The blue-gray wolf slowly blinked. Cautiously, fur standing up, he got into a sitting position. His eyes were layered deeply with his surprise. He leaned in close, almost having our noses touching, and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly though, he scrambled back, trying to get away. He only made it a few feet till his back was shoved against a wall. "T-Talking wolf!" His voice was both terrified and excited.

"Core, it's me, Laney, and… w-we're both wolves." I sounded a little more panicked than I wanted to be.

His eyes trailed down to one of his paws. He lost balance in his new wolf body, unable to stay pushed against the wall longer, and tumbled over. He stared at his paws, and wolf legs, and glanced over his shoulder to see the blue-gray tail.

He smiled, a crazy, goofy smile, and then fell back to the floor, unconscious. There was lots of explaining to do when he woke up, from both of us. The sooner he woke up, the sooner I learned more about the curse.


	3. Explanations

**Hello everyone, it's me Mario! XD Lolz I wish, but it's as you know, Fanga! Sorry for the slow updates. So this is the first time I'm doing a POV that's not Laney, and I'm not sure if I'll be good at describing the personality right… so let me know in a review –if you want- to tell me if I did good, bad, neutral, etc. Or just tell me your thoughts as usual. Happy very-late holidays!**

_My mind was blank. Swimming with thoughts that I couldn't hold onto, stuck in the black abyss of unconsciousness. I was there, unsure of what was happening, needing to regain those lost thoughts in order to wake. A voice then pulsed out of nowhere, surrounding me with a single word. "Core," the familiar voice said, echoing around me so I had no indication of where it originated from. I slowly blinked, catching a few thoughts, realizing it was Laney's voice. I felt someone gently poking my ribs, causing me to grow more alert. My thoughts recollected and I felt myself being pulled from unconsciousness, slowly being forced to wake._

_ When my eyes opened, I expected to see the fierce redhead manager of our band. Instead, I saw a canine with a red-gray pelt, and deep green eyes that matched Laney's perfectly. I blinked. "You're up," the wolf barked with a smile. Slowly I let the event sink in. There was a talking wolf. There was a talking wolf?! I stumbled to my sore feet and backed up as far as I could, only for my back to press firmly against the wall. My legs felt shaky, my vision was distorted, and I felt as if my eardrums had popped and gave me super hearing. "T-Talking wolf!" I stuttered. I was both fascinated yet freaked out by the animal before me, all the while curious on what was happening._

_ "Core!" the wolf spoke, adding to my amazement. A talking wolf knew my name. Cool! "It's me, Laney, and… w-we're both wolves." Slight panic was in the wolf's voice at the so bluntly-placed sentence._

_ Laney? A talking wolf? Wait, hold the butter. __**I**__ was a talking wolf too?! My strange distorted gaze moved towards where my hand was. Or were it was supposed to be._

_ There's not supposed to be fur on that. And my fingers shouldn't be replaced with tiny little stubs. And dull, black claws. And more fur… going up my arm, all over my body, heading from the nose on my wolfish muzzle to the tip of my frizzy little tail. I wanted to laugh… even a small bit, just to convince myself that it was all a dream. Unfortunately, I just grinned. It must've been a creepy-looking grin too judging by the horrified look 'Laney-wolf' gave me. And then the blackness settled in again._

I woke up with a panic-filled jolt, my hand resting on top of my head, my whole body tense. When I realized I wasn't unconscious anymore, I started shuddering from the dream. That must've been the most lucid, insane, realistic nightmare I ever had. I looked around, hoping to see me on my bed, surrounded by Grojband posters, and to see the window broken from one of Trina's fangirl screams. But no. I was still in the garage, a red-gray wolf a few feet away, and my hand was still a paw. My vision was still twisted, my enhanced hearing remained, and I had lots of gray-blue fur. I was hoping I just woke from a dream inside of a dream, even if that barely made sense.

"Core?" Laney-wolf asked in a questioning tone.

I slowly blinked at her. Then I moved my paw so that I held it above my snout, and then I flipped it around slowly to take in the details, trying to see if I was still dreaming. My wolf arms were weak though, causing my paw to accidently fall hard on the canine nose, sending a small amount of pain up the bridge of my muzzle. Something resembling a yip came from said muzzle and I scrambled up to my paws. It was all real.

"What did Kin do?!" I screamed, unable to keep a calm composure. I was the leader of Grojband, and I was supposed to be that calm guy that calmed others down. But this?! The heck to being calm, I was a _wolf!_

Laney-wolf's paw rested on my shoulder, and it was hard to restrain my urge to slap it away and embarrassingly scream again. "Corey, calm down!" Laney-wolf demanded. Her voice was the same. Her eyes were the same. Yet everything else was completely different. And then Laney-wolf slapped me. Well, if you could slap someone with paws that is. Luckily though, it snapped me from my crazed thoughts, relaxing me slightly.

"T-Thanks Lanes," I managed to mutter. "And ow."

The fiery redhead… the fiery red-pelt glared at me from the last part, seeing that it was partially a joke. "Are you fine or do I need to do that again?"

"No!" I instantly replied, accidently yelling a bit as well. The wolf gave a heavy, yet relieved, sigh.

"You have some explaining to do, Core…" Her gaze trailed up to meet mine, and then we locked eye contact for a moment. I felt this strange feeling in my chest, but it was interrupted when I heard a stranger voice in my head, and it sounded happy.

_Friend. Friend._

"What the-?"

_Friend. Friend. Great friend!_

I couldn't help but be unable to keep cool anymore and had to scream. "Whatisthat?!" I choked out, nearly tumbling backwards in my surprise.

Laney-wolf somehow was able to keep balance and put a forepaw on each of my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

I pointed at my temple, practically slapping it with a paw in my terror. "T-That… VOICE!"

_Friend! Calm! Friend! Calm!_

As it kept saying 'friend' and 'calm', I started to gain some creepy urge to listen, as if it was fighting my thoughts to force me to follow. That Laney-wolf was my friend. That I needed to be calm. And no matter how much a part of my brain was yelling at me to resist, I gave in to the voice, suddenly becoming relaxed. I blinked. I just went from a screaming, hyperventilating, panicked psychopath to a calm, collected attitude. Just because I listened to that voice. …Huh.

Laney-wolf removed her paws and sat down and sighed again. "Those are what I learned are instincts, I think. You know that sixth sense that other animals have? I guess it's like a voice in their head…" she explained, slightly exasperated.

"Oh… so, uh…" I recalled what she said earlier, before the voice interrupted. "So what do I have to explain, Laney-wolf?"

The red-gray canine opened her muzzle to speak, only to shut it tight and shoot a death glare at me. "Laney-wolf?!" she seethed. For a minute I thought she was going to yell, causing me to flinch, but she just inhaled, exhaled, and sighed for a third time. "Don't call me that…" 'Laney' groaned. "And as I was about to say, you need to explain that curse from that book you showed me yesterday. I have a feeling that's why we're… wolves."

Following her request, I recollected my bearings on the tale. When I remembered what it was about, I realized that Kin probably **wasn't** the cause of us being wolves. It had to be the curse. "Once upon a time in old timey Peaceville..." I started in an unnecessary, story-like tune. "There was once a guy… with some very long complicated name I can't remember… and he had a nice little cottage. He had these witchcraft powers, ones that at the start he used for good things. But he slowly changed as others mocked him, calling him insane for talking to animals, saying that his potions and spells were useless and that he should rot in… uh, a pit. So he grew meaner every day. One of those days, there was some snobby kid in his yard, and she yelled insults at him through an open window. The witchcraft dude got so steamed that he used his power to turn that girl into this huge ugly, furry beast. The townspeople locked her away in the sewer and created a legend about her true to this day. I think we met her one time too, when we were going to be an underground band!"

"Back to the story," Laney sighed, making a circular motion with her paw.

I grinned. "Oh right. So after that one incident, the next day the townspeople rose up against him as an angry mob, just like the ones in the Frankenstein movies, and decided to burn his house down while the witchcraft man was still in it. The dude escaped the house luckily, but was weak from all the smoke he breathed in and some burns. And then he knew he was going to be stabbed with the pitchforks and burned with torches. So he used his remaining energy to make the curse. He chanted several words as he backed away from the villagers, and ended with some sort of dramatic finish that made everyone stunned for a moment. While stunned, the man explained to them what he did. That he laid a curse on Peaceville, one that would turn a random group of people into a certain animal, wolves, doing wolves because they were his favorite animal! He would've done something more powerful, but he couldn't, being so weak from the fire. Not only that, but he needed a lot of power in order to do it right at that moment. Since he didn't have that much, he set it in the future, so he told the villagers it'd happen in a hundred years! And then he was… um, killed."

Laney blinked. "A hundred years? Can he even do that while he's dead?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he released the magic and it stayed around, to charge up or something. Wait, what are you asking me for? You're the smart one!"

She rolled her green eyes. "How do we fix this?"

_Oh. That. Um… _"I-It didn't... say."

Her deep green eyes dilated. "What?!"

"Uh…" Laney was scaring me. "This magic witchcraft dude never said how to fix or stop this before he died. Wouldn't make that much sense if he did either…"

"This is bad." Her paws started to tremble a bit as her anger faded. You could see she was trying to look angry, to hide her fear, but I could 'smell' it somehow. Strange.

"Any ideas?"

Her dull eyes trailed away. "What's that?" she asked.

"Uh, any ideas…?"

She shook her head. "Not you." She raised a paw and pointed under a desk, the one where my laptop was resting. The desk was casted in shadows, but I managed to see something odd within them. It was dark, but it almost appeared to have a furry texture, and so my peculiar eyes naturally shifted to its nocturnal side so I could focus on it. When I finally got a good look with my strange vision, I saw there were two more wolves, both with black pelts, one slightly bigger than the other.

Black fur. A small and big one. _Ugh, don't tell me…_

"Is that Kin and Kon?!" Laney gasped. The last thing we needed was more people as wolves, but at least they could've helped. Kin was the science type. He'd know how to fix us.

I quickly stumbled towards the unconscious wolves. A strange pink and white mist was coming from around their muzzles, along with their signature scents. I didn't realize there could've seen scent trails, let alone as mist. Being a wolf was so insane. When I smelled the black mist, my instincts whispered they were friends. Just like with Laney, but not as eagerly. When I sniffed the pink and white, my brain clicked and said it was whip cream, saying it was the substance around their snouts. My thoughts clicked as well. _Dang. That was my whip cream! That was for if a zombie apocalypse broke loose that we couldn't stop… oh well. _They must've woke up before us, freaked out, found the whip cream, and had something like a sugar crash. It almost looked as though they were foaming from rabies, but they couldn't. No scent of the disease.

"Should we try to wake them up?" Laney asked.

"Of course we should! Kin can figure out how to turn ourselves to normal or something like that!" I exclaimed.

"They're not always good in a crisis though…"

"Whaddya mean?"

Her eye twitched at my question. "What I mean is that they woke up before us, and instead of trying to wake us up they get high on whip cream!" She dragged her paw to her face and… face-'pawed'.

"Well they're still our friends' fella. It'd be, um…" I scanned through my pitiful vocabulary to find a good enough word. "Uh… barbaric! It'd be barbaric to just leave them here!" The wolf parted her jaws as if to argue, but nothing came out after a moment, and then she slowly shut them together. "That's the spirit fella!" She grumbled something beneath her breath after that last statement, which I ignored.

My instincts started to pick up. _Run! Hide! _They were getting riled up fast. Something urgent, extremely urgent. "Lane-"

"We should run. Or hide," she cut off. Her fur was instinctively rising as she slowly let her gaze fall on upstairs, all the while backing away. My stare locked on the top floor only to have the voice in my head start screaming at me.

Then another voice reached my ears. It was a common, high-pitched, horror-induced scream, rocketing from the top step. I reluctantly held a shaky gaze on the owner of the voice before I cringed, my instincts basically wrestling with my brain to get me to flee. The teen was in slightly damp clothes, her pink hair all stringy from a shower with a blow dryer in hand. Well, remains of a blow dryer, seeing that it was emanating smoke from being spilled on with water. Trina's screaming nearly made it explode completely from the intensity, the malfunctioned device barely intact. "MINA GET IN HERE!" she screeched with a seemingly-permanent terrified stare. As if summoned from the gods, the blue haired teen rushed to her side, her hand in an obedient salute position.

"Uh, y-yes Trina?" she stuttered, her voice cracked from lack of rest. The presence of the teen made me back into a table leg, knowing that she'd be taken advantage of to do whatever Trina pleased.

The furious angst teen clammed her hands on each side of Mina's face, roughly turning the frightened blue haired girl so her 'so-scared eyes' were stuck on me and Laney. "Do you see the problem?" Trina seethed. She moved her hands away from Mina only to send one across her face, in a slap of infuriation. "EXTERMINATE THEM!"

The servant shakily rubbed a blaring cheek, muttering that she'd take care of us immediately.

Laney turned towards me, bright green eyes flashing with worry. "We need to get out of here, let's get Kin and Kon!" I barked. Unsure of what else to do, she nodded and looked at the table. A sort of black mist with a sweet and salty fragrance floated from them and lingered in the air. I took a paw step forward but once I had put pressure on it, I nearly fell over. I snarled unintentionally. "Why's it so hard to walk for me?!"

The red-furred wolf had started to dash towards the unconscious pair, but it looked as if she was about to lose balance like I had. Panic was starting to settle in for me. I could barely move, there were all these weird scent trails, there was a second voice in my head, not to mention my world was distorted from being transformed into a **wolf**!

_RUN RUN RUN! _The instincts screamed, each time getting louder and louder. They made me want to run. The voice wasn't like listening to someone telling you to do something and you had a choice against it, but the louder it got the stronger the urge to obey became. I wanted to run, but I first fought against my instincts. _No! _I thought in protest, hoping it would tone down the voice just a little.

It didn't let up. The one syllable word kept repeating and the urge got tougher to resist. With clenched teeth I forced a few paw steps towards the three wolves. Laney wasn't at the table yet, flinching like something was yelling at her. Taking a few steps forward only to almost collapse again, but I still forced myself to get closer to wolves while using my fear and panic for strength. I cringed again at my instincts. It was like continuous bombs were setting off in my head at the volume. Nonstop screaming. My head throbbing in pain.

_No_, I couldn't take the pain anymore. As more time passed pain increased painful and it became harder to resist that voice. With a quick glance at Laney, I saw she was barely inching towards the table, overwrought, but was somehow resisting instincts better than I was. She seemed temporarily stunned again though, wincing and clawing at an ear in pain.

"What are you WAITING for Mina?!" Trina bellowed, my instincts screaming louder if possible. "SHOOT!"

"Shoot?!" Laney and I gasped. My instincts pounded in my ears but I barely held on to my slowly cracking will, keeping myself from obeying. I glanced at the stairwell, seeing Mina holding a familiar-looking slick machine, one that sent a shockwave of fear through me. The voice in my head got so powerful that I lost control for a moment, scurrying a few feet towards the garage door before I could regain control. The sight of those thin machines sent a horror statement through me. I couldn't remember what they were though.

I dared to look at them again, stubbornly deciding not to avert my gaze till I recalled what the devices were. I was a like a steel stick, my new wolfish brain compared it to. I then recognized something of the too-familiar machine, a trigger. Was that a gun?! The realization sent major twists of pain pounding in my head. I was going to catch a death sentence in my garage, my best hangout, along with Laney!

"Fire already!" Trina hissed at the trembling blue-head. Mina had her fingers shaking around the trigger, largely hesitating to pull back on it, but she managed to get a firm aim at Laney. My heart skipped a few beats and I forgot to breathe for a second. The gun's nozzle pointing at Laney. I instantly became mortified.

_RUN RUN RUN!_

_Stop, stop, and get out of my head! _I counter-though, draining the remaining rebellion I had left in my head. I fell to the concrete floor with a thud, clutching each side of my head in agony. _So… painful. _Spots of black started to invade my vision. My eyes shut tight. My tail tucked itself between my hind legs. The only thing I had that reminded me of my surroundings outside my mental battle was feeling the concrete floor, along with hearing a loud yip of pain from Laney. And I couldn't stop it.

Laney's wolf-cry of pain was enough to let me force an eye open. I stole a glance at the collapsed red-pelt on the ground, but I forced myself to look away. A glare formed and tightened on the reluctant teenager. The metal device focused on me, causing my eyes to shut tight again. I prayed to every Rocklympus god I could remember in the couple seconds I had, pleading that Laney was alive and that I'd survive. Both my instincts and thoughts stopped as something stabbed into my side, causing a heavy feeling to flood my body. The tension from cringing grew weak as I was pulled to the unconscious side of my mind again. I could barely recollect my thoughts for a second, using them to create one last prayer to Rocklympus.

_Rocklympus… please… save my band members if you can't with all of us. The twins can't die. Laney can't die. If I need to be killed for them to live… t-then, do so. Just make sure they live. _And the black fully settled.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!**

** Yesh xD HOW EMOTIONAL ARE YOU?! Describe me your sadness, frustration, love/hate of wolves, how much you wish Mina would've not obeyed Trina for once, or how you are desperately wishing they're alive. ARE THEY ALIVE?! Or are they dead, and will I start off the next chapter in Wolfy-Heaven? XD Rocklympus… that'd be too funny. You'll have to wait a while for the next chapter, no matter HOW angry you are at me for my sick writing skills and how steep this cliffhanger is.  
Man: *Dangling from a cliff* F-Fanga… help, meeeee…  
Me: TOO BAD HAHAHAHAHAHHA! I feel evil :3 Figure out what happens next or- *Stares at the man* -if he survives!  
Man: I can't hang on m-much longer!  
Me: YOU HAVE TO FOR A WEEK AT LEAST!  
Man: A w-week? That's too long… I-I'll starve… *Pleading puppy dog eyes*  
Me: …fine. *Pulls him up* BUT NO NEW CHAPTER FOR A WEEK NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU PLEAD! Ka-peesh readers?  
Man: *Shoves me off the cliff*  
Me: *Pulls a string and a parachute releases* FANGA, MASTER OF PREPAREATION!**

** On a more serious note, I need to say a couple things. I forgot to say this in the earlier chapters, but here it is. This story is rated T because there will be some mention of some mentions of blood, battling, and a song or two I might mention that could have swear words in them (not too much swearing though). You have been warned. I'll see you in Chapter 4!**


End file.
